Zafiro del atardecer
by blue kirito
Summary: Una travesura bien podría ser un plan con buenas intenciones.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Zafiro del atardecer.**

 **.**

Kougyoku sujeta la mano de su querido amigo Aladdin que duerme en la cama mientras ella toma asiento en un banco.

« _-Está tan caliente.»_

Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus orbes. Más aún cuando el niño parece tener dificultades para respirar. Es solo fiebre le dijeron, ¿pero si se complica? ¿Si al retirarse a casa y volver Aladdin está...? Traga saliva sonoramente, es más como pasar clavos.

« _-No me dejes Aladdin-chan. Necesito de tu linda sonrisa, que digas que todo saldrá bien, incluso esa extraña adición que tienes por las manzanas. Nadie me tiene tanta paciencia como tu y no hay persona que me entienda mejor.»_

-Ah aaaah...

 _«-¡Necesito hacer algo! ¡¿Pero qué?!»_

Su madre fué por ella y le llevó a su hogar, más a la fuerza que otra cosa. Aún es temprano. No es ni medio día pero insisten en que puede contagiarse. Alguien toca su ventana, lo cual es extraño considerando que está en un segundo piso. Abre y se encuentra con:

-¿Judal-chan? ¡Ya te dije que subir a los árboles es peligroso!

-Nah. ¿Preocupada por que tu noviecito se muera?

-¡Eso no...!-su rostro se sonrojó con furia y las gotas saladas escaparon por montones.

-Ey, calmada. Es solo una broma.

-¡No lo es! ¡Te odiaré por siempre si le ocurre algo!

-Como si el enano y tu fueran ese tipo de persona. Por eso amo fastidiarles~.

-¡Eres muy cruel!

-Aunque escuché por ahí algo que podría interesarte. Pero como no te agrado...

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Por favor!

-Me pregunto si es adecuado para una escuincla de seis años.

-¡Solo me ganas por uno! Igual que yo a Aladdin-chan.

-Estas vieja~.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡¿Me dirás o no?!

-Supongo que no es tan peligroso considerando que siempre juego ahí con Hakuryuu, aunque luego anda de llorón. Pon atención porque odio repetir las cosas. Hay una flor azul que se llama zafiro del atardecer.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y yo que carajo voy a saber? Dicen que es desagradable al gusto y huele peor pero si tomas una infu...nah, que si la hierves en agua.

-¿Infusión?

-No te pases de lista-afiló la mirada-Cura varias enfermedades. Lo único malo es que crece en los acantilados. Por fortuna cerca así que no es necesario bajar, solo estirar un poco el brazo para cogerla.

-¿Es otra de tus bromas?

-No. En verdad estas preocupada y así no es divertido molestarte, ni al enano si está enfermo. Es todo, si necesitas ayuda no jodas que ya me hiciste enojar.

-¡Muchas gracias Judal-chan!

El mayor se fué y Kougyoku cogió algunas cosas que puso en su mochila. No es tonta y entiende lo peligroso que es, pero siempre que pueda evitar el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, lo hará.

-¡Te salvaré!

Y salió del sitio por la ventana, para que sus padres no la detuviesen.

...

Un escalofrío recorrió cada célula de Aladdin que se reincorporó sentándose en el lecho. Estaba mareado, débil y confundido. Además alguien le miraba desde la puerta.

-Judal-kun...

-Adivina en dónde está la mensa.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada malo. Pero está preocupada por ti, así que le conté de los zafiros del atardecer.

El menor se puso pálido.

-No exageres. No es tan peligroso.

-¡¿Olvidaste las lluvias recientes?! ¡Está resbaloso y podría caer!

-Ungh. No lo pensé.

-Necesito que le digas a mi papá...

-Me va a regañar.

-¡Por favor!-suplicante.

-Tchi. Pues ya que.

Judal se marchó y el pequeño salió con trabajo de la cama. Sus extremidades tiemblan violentamente pero...

 _«-Kougyoku-onesan está sola.»_

...

La peli rosa llegó al sitio, se tiró boca abajo en la orilla, alargó el brazo y de inmediato encontró una. La agarró y admiró emocionada. Sus mejillas se colorearon de escarlata.

 _«-Tienen un tono hermoso, son como los ojos de Aladdin-chan.»_

La guardó en la mochila y se dispuso a coger más, parece haber un montón. Satisfecha con el resultado se echó las cosas en la espalda y dió un par de pasos para volver a casa. Cuando el terreno bajo ella crujió, para romperse al instante sin darle tiempo para más.

-¡WAAAAAHHH!

Emitió un potente alarido sintiendo que se le iba la vida. Decenas de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en segundos. Todos y cada uno dedicados al niño de sonrisa sincera.

 _«-Me hubiera gustado verlo una última vez. Saber que estará bien. Perdóname, al final no pude ayudarte.»_

Apenas el peñasco quedó a la altura de sus orbes sintió que algo le sujetó por la muñeca. De esa manera quedó colgada, alzó la mirada y se encontró con una persona que tiene parte del torso "en el aire" pero se aferra con la extremidad libre para no caer.

-¡Aladdin-chan!

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-¡Olvídate de mi! ¡Estas enfermo y es un lugar peligroso! Suéltame.

-Si lo hago caeras.

-Pero si no, también tu.

-No importa. ¡Nunca te dejaré sola!

-Es mi culpa. Si no fuera tan torpe.

-No es verdad. Lo hiciste para ayudarme. Muchas gracias-sonrió.

-P-perdón...soy una tonta.

-Claro que no. ¡Eres muy valiente!

Conforme pasa el tiempo, el rostro del menor se torna más rojizo. Y comienza a sudar mucho. El esfuerzo es enorme, sin embargo...

-¿Estas bien?

-Algo mareado, nada más.

-Estas enfermo. Te hará mal. Deberías descansar.

-Lo haré cuando estés a salvo.

-¿Por qué no me subes? Así podría ir por ayuda y...

-Lo lamento pero estoy demasiado débil para moverme.

-Pero tu aún-miró la mano con la que le sostiene.

-Si te soy sincero. Ni siquiera te siento. Pero supongo que mi corazón se niega a dejarte.

-Nada me pasará...¡Sé volar!

-Je je je eres muy linda onesan, pero no soy tan ingenuo. Ten paciencia. Estoy seguro de que papá llegará. Se lo pedí a Judal-kun, no nos fallará.

Los segundos transcurren con lentitud irreal. Kougyoku cierra un instante los ojos y los abre de nueva cuenta al sentir algo sobre su mejilla. Mira al otro y advierte que su nariz sangra.

-¡Suéltame Aladdin-chan te vas a morir!

-Je je je...eso no...va ah ah ah a pasar...

-¡Aladdin-chan!

-Te lo...juro...ah ah ah.

Ahí, un pequeño de frágil cuerpo que por si fuera poco no está en óptimas condiciones. Y aún así tiene la fortaleza necesaria para aferrarse a sus creencias. Para proteger a su más grande tesoro. La existencia que valora más que la propia. Los orbes de la chica se cristalizan debido al llanto.

-Por favor...ya no quiero verte sufrir...-con la voz entrecortada.

-Onesan...

-¿Si?

-Me gustas mucho...

-¿Eh?-se sonrojó-¿Por que ahora?...No...¡No te atrevas!

-No soportaré más. Quería que al menos lo supieras.

-¡NOOO! ¡Alguien, ayuda!

Aladdin dejó de sostenerse y con ambas manos tomó a Kougyoku. Empleó toda su energía para tirar de ella hacia arriba y depositarle en tierra firme pero el movimiento le hizo perder balance y precipitarse al vacío. Ella alcanzó a coger sus piernas entre los brazos pero una vez más en la orilla, su cuerpo era arrastrado al más allá. No encontró objeción a su imprudente acto puesto que el niño perdió el sentido. Pero se le resbala, como si aún inconsciente buscara liberarle de carga.

« _-No, no, no. Quédate a mi lado.»_

Justo cuando daba el asunto por perdido alguien le cayó encima haciendo peso. Viró el rostro.

-¡Judal-chan!

-¿Cómo es que te metes en problemas? No era muy difícil.

-A-Aladdin-chan...

-Tchi. Ya lo sé. No lo sueltes-asintió furiosamente-¡Ey anciano estamos por acá!

-¿Eh?

-¡No te distraigas! ¡Maldita sea coopera enano!

-Él está así por mi culpa.

-El lamentarte no te llevará a ningún lado.

-¡Uo!-a la vez-¡Nos vamos a...!

Alguien cogió a Judal del tobillo y le lanzó para atrás sin consideración, luego con cuidado a los otros dos. Hasta tomar al peli azulino entre sus brazos. Este respiraba apenas.

-¡Eres un imbécil me dolió!-al hombre.

-¿Qué prefieres precisión o rapidez?

-Maldito.

-A-Aladdin-chan...

Solomon tocó con suavidad su cabeza.

-Solo está agotado. Pero es el hijo de Sheba después de todo, esa mujer parece demonio ja ja ja ja.

-Sigue con esos comentarios y te pedirá el divorcio-Judal.

-¿No te parece que eres muy joven para estar tan amargado?

-¡Eres un...!

Solomon tomó a Kougyoku de la mano, mientras con el otro brazo cargaba al pequeño y Judal iba soltando maldición y media detrás de él. Al llegar a casa, el hombre depositó a su niño en el lecho y le cubrió con las sábanas. Poco después llegó Sheba que por fortuna fué de compras. Para entonces la condición de Aladdin se había estabilizado. Judal se quedó comiendo duraznos. Y Solomon llevó a la peli rosa a casa. En el camino iban callados, por lo que ella se puso de nervios.

-¿Les dirá a mis padres que escapé?

-No. Te conozco y sé que eres una buena persona. La preocupación te hizo actuar precipitadamente. Además es evidente que aprendiste la lección-con seriedad.

-¿Está enojado?

-Si mi hijo no lo está, tampoco yo. Solo te pido que no hagas algo tan temerario nuevamente. Aladdin es muy fuerte pero no quiero que llegue el día en que tenga que forzar una sonrisa. Y es lo que sucederá si te lastimas de gravedad. Bien, llegamos. Deja te ayudo.

La tomó en brazos y subió al árbol para dejarla justo en la ventana.

-Pensé que entraríamos por la puerta.

-O no, tus padres sabrán que escapaste.

-Mmm, siento como si estuviéramos cometiendo un crimen.

-Para nada. Pero si que soy negligente ja ja ja. Además si te regañan Aladdin se enojará y al igual que su madre tiene mal carácter.

-No lo parece.

-Te hace falta conocerlo.

-Supongo-con tristeza.

-Oh, pero no es lo que piensas. Una vida no es suficiente para comprender la complejidad del alma humana. Es algo que entendí hace mucho.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mmm-pensativo-Probablemente desde que era rey en Alma Toran.

-¿Eh? No comprendo.

-Je je je, no me hagas mucho caso-besó su frente galante-Haz muy feliz a mi hijo. Bueno, es todo.

Se marchó dejando a la niña con múltiples interrogantes.

...

Días después en casa de Aladdin.

Este bebe un jugo de manzana sentado en el patio cuando oye pasos detrás de él.

-¡Hola Kougyoku-onesan!

-H-hola-con timidez-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Muy bien!-sonrió.

-¿En verdad los Zafiros sabían tan mal?

-Nop, son bastante dulces y huelen como a fresa.

 _«-¡Judal-chan!»_

-Me da gusto. Bien, me voy.

-Espera-le tomó de la muñeca para luego ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿S-si?

-Me gustas mucho.

-Ah pero eso si me...

-Y algo más.

-¿Q-qué?

Aladdin dió un suave beso en su mejilla.

-¡Ahora estamos casados!-sonrió.

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!

-Bueno, dice Judal-kun que si quieres mucho a alguien, así le pides matrimonio. Además te debo mi vida. ¡Eres mi heroína!

-No deberías creerle. ¿Cuántas veces nos engañó ya?

-Uh~ ¿entonces no te parece?

-Ah~ bueno. Da igual la manera. Estamos casados-sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Que bien!-empezó a dar saltos de alegría-¡Soy la esposa de onesan!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, espera!

-¡Su esposa!

« _-¡Te voy a matar Judal-chan! ¿Cómo puedes engañar a alguien tan inocente? Uh, pero se ve tan contento que ni como romperle la ilusión. Además, al final es lo mismo, ¿o no?»_

-¡Y llevaré un lindo vestido blanco aunque no sepa que es!

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

Es seguro que ese perverso ente de ojos escarlata goza burlándose de ellos. Aunque muy a su manera les acerca. Después de todo el remedio de los zafiros del atardecer era real, por ello Aladdin goza ahora de estupenda salud, además de brindarle el coraje para confesar su sentir. A lo mejor el mundo mismo quiere verlos juntos. Porque sin duda nacieron el uno para el otro. Aunque ella tendrá que explicarle muchas cosas antes de que unan sus vidas para siempre, y siendo una niña tendrá que investigar. Demasiado trabajo pero vale la pena si se trata de Aladdin, el que ahora le regala la más hermosa, cálida y dulce sonrisa de la creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, creo que me emocioné con los one shot. Pero estaba inspirada je je je. Uh~ mejor me pongo a escribir las continuaciones de mis fics largos. Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio! :3.**


End file.
